Beached
by Green Men ate my cookie
Summary: what would life for the neutron gang be like in ten years. Here is my version. Enjoy. Currently not enjoying an Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Journal 1

Before you start reading let be begin by saying there is an apology to any reader for the previous chapter at the end of this one, and I do not own the rights to Jimmy Neutron.

BEACHED:

Dear Journal,

It is June 3rd , 2018. The location is on a beautiful tropical island near the equator. I have decided to write in a journal to both collect my thoughts and to reflect on what has become of my life thus far. I am using only a pencil and paper that I recycled using old fallen trees in the area. It is a way to escape from computer screens and keyboards.

Journal entry: #1,

Today I found myself sitting on the beach looking out toward the ocean. I watched as the sun slowly drifted away. Watched as it got darker and many bright warm colors appear to say Hello than goodbye until the next sunset. There have been many sunsets before this one. I have I chosen to watch this particular one while I narrate my first journal writing to give any possible reader a scenic picture though vague it might be. When I first got here I would love to sit and wiggle My toes in the cold wet sands with the water rushing to get passed me and I'd watch as the sun would lower into the horizon. There wasn't much else to do before we were rescued. Except for running away from a ten-foot tarantula that I shrunk down to a less menacing six-inch tarantula.

The only sounds I would hear were the caw of the gulls and the waves hitting the rocks. Those things were good to hear. A little bit more relaxing than having to deal with the way only rural areas can lead their daily lives. As it got darker it was a tranquil island, and it became a great place to spend a worry free vacation away from technology used to better Human kind. Sometimes even the greatest scientists need to relax.

The sunsets at this beach are great to see all the time because each one has a different individual beauty to call their own, and I couldn't see the stars very well in the city, at least not with out a scientific approach and the use of a telescope. There have been many sunsets before this one and there will be many more. This old beach is my home away from home and I'm not alone. Would you believe Since Cindy and I had discovered this Island we now privately own it. I leave a life of science and technology every summer to be with the one I love on this Island. That's right I said it I love her, I love Cindy. We both leave the hustle and bustle of life just to make our relationship a stronger bond. Being here has brought our feelings to the surface. It has been ten years since we started coming here for our summer vacations. It is unfortunately very hard for just the two of us to be alone since all our friends and family seem to follow along.

Sheen still is his crazy self. He works as a movie producer, and he's a screenwriter. His latest one '_The walking dead eat coconuts' _was a box office hit. I think his inspiration was when he got hit with a coconut will chasing Libby who had one of his prized limited addition Ultra Lord action figures. Of course you could also give credit to Cindy since she was the one who threw it at him. He gets all the credit for having the zombies wear flowers and hula skirts.

Cindy was always good at sports and became one of the best Baseball players in high school Right now she's spending some time at the college with a sports scholarship. She hasn't told me what she's studying yet.

Libby made it big as one of the biggest pop stars when she turned sixteen and now has three songs in the top ten charts. My personal favorite is _'Hear My Heart's Song.' _Sheen had directed and played a part in the music video as an individual unaware of her feeling for him, but it is no reflection of their currently thriving relationship.

Carl has become a world-renowned chef. He's famous for his Raspberry Cream pie. And for creating the best diet plan for _'A Longer Life for Lamas.' _ His many books are Best Sellers in both cooking communities and for lama farmers.

I still have goddered but with a slightly different canine body model. I've gone through a few different types but settled on what I call K9-M436/2. Cindy says he looks like a greyhound. This is an accurate representation.

I found that the sleek form of that species was optimal for speed. Cindy doesn't know that I programmed him to be able to turn into a surfboard with water jet propulsion systems. **Hey I can't always stray from technology**. Recharging him on the island isn't a big deal even with out today's technology. I just use an old exercise bike and solar panels to keep his batteries at a decent level. The bike was more Cindy's Idea. I am not sure of her reasons.

(Pauses to eat a Fruit Chewy)

Mom and Dad usually stay for a few weeks on the island before going back home. Dad has his own wing in the towns' museum. Filled with you guessed it, ducks. Every species of duck found on earth. Half of it is filled with life-like representations of their habitats while the other half is an interactive center for all ages to learn, study and have fun with ducks.

Mom has recently become a teacher at the college. Helping new parents to find ways to raise and discipline their children, for them to grow in mind and body. She also has written a book on _'how to raise your child to become a genius.'_ her other book _'How to Prevent Your Young Scientist from making the Toaster into a Window Cleaner'_ was also a Top Seller.

The world has made several technological advances and discoveries, but not all credit goes to me. We have made contact with various intergalactic Communities whom have help our world to grow.

In the field of medicine we have discovered many cures, unfortunately we have also discovered many diseases. We still haven't discovered the cure for the common cold yet, but we have created several more ways to avoid it. It is especially necessary to prevent a cold when talking with intergalactic foreign dignitaries.One species thinks of a cough or a sneeze as an insult that could ecelate into an all out war, while another thinks of it the way to begin a courtship, ending in Marriage. This rule was especially difficult to uphold during the negotiations for space travel through The _Ultorian_ and _Venition_ territories. We make sure all immunizations are up to date before we even leave port.

I have an excellent career as the director of human and alien resources for T.I.I.I.I. The Intergalactic Institute for Impressionable Intellect It use to stand for International Institute for Impressionable Intelligent Minds I.I.I.I.M. but we changed it to better suit the needs of our new intergalactic friends. As the director I lead a team of both humans and _Torins_ . A very intelligent race, their goal is to find a better atmosphere that is capable for their safe use. As Of now they hover in a Bubble City that floats above the town. It turns out our earth is closer to having the resources necessary for their survival. Their own world was devastated by a severe storm that not only permanently blocked the suns rays, but also caused half of the planet to be unable to sustain life. We are not their only candidates for atmosphere replenishment. There are several other ships locating possible new homes.

End journal entry #1

Okay so I changed my mind this is no longer a One Shot. It was originally left vague and unfinished. It kept eating at me to change its format to better serve its community of readers though small it may be.

This is the second chapter of _Beached_ but it has the same beginning as the first, with a few alterations. If you read past the first chapter that, in my own opinion did not work out

I think you would agree with me the first chapter just reeked of Noob!

I hope this one is to your approval. Opinions are welcome!

I decided to put it in a first person journal entry form.

If I was totally oblivious on any details please review also if I copied something that belongs to another individual. I will do my best to apologize then give credit or ask permission for use.

Note: My sister has been part of this community of creative writers longer than I have so she has informed my the my need for improvement is greatly necessary if I wish to continue with out more harm to my I.Q. level. All I can say is thank god for spell check and books for the beginners' level of writing. I also keep a dictionary near by for spelling purposes and of course it's good at defining these words so as not to put them in the wrong context. I never did pay attention in my English classes.

Please accept my apologies towards those who read the first chapter. I hope if you come back this new one is more to your liking.


	2. Journal 2

Beached Chapter 2

Journal Entry: #2 June 4th 2018

Let me begin with something that happened a few months back. Many things occur in my new building, we are after all researchers and scientists. So you may be interested in knowing that this was a day when even I was confused!

--------February 12, 2018----

Know this, there is a Creature of great evil in this world. My people live in fear of it, but there are a few who brave its territory to be rid of the tyranny.

I've been hunting for days to find him. I have lost many comrades on this venture. I am the last. He is a creature so elusive that even the best of my kind can barely get him. I, of course, am the best of the best of all hunters, and I am going to find him and become a great hero. A hero whom mourns for the loss of his family.

My hunt may soon be at an end! I can see him! I edge closer to get a better look. I am well hidden by a large bush, but my movements betray me as I step on a twig.

The sound of it snapping seems to alert my prey. It looks up, twitching its nose to the air. Luckily I am downwind. After it seemed satisfied that it was in no danger, it returned to drinking from the creek. It is good for me; the creature is still unaware of my presence. I shall proceed as planned.

I creep closer and closer still; until I am so close I could grab his little tail. I set up my haunches to pounce. I am almost there…

BZZZT wake up command in progress. Ending Dream Sequence Alpha 3 Beta Delta4. 

BZZZT "Visual Optics Online. Proceed with daily activity's at your leisure." 

"Good Morning Goddard. How was your dream program in this mornings recharge Cycle?"

The robotic dog looks up at his intruder, giving him a sleepy glare that would make anyone else wary of him. Then he stretches his servos until all movement is restored to optimal efficiency. "It was almost over until you woke me up. I would have gotten that evil thing too."

At this moment Jimmy is checking the diagnostics of his friends program carefully. "Ah I see A3BD4… The Dream of the Sweet little bunny rabbit." At this point Jimmy is trying his best to look innocent and cute with his fingers pointing up while placed on either side of his head. "But I still don't see why you wanted to be a mountain lion."

Annoyed with his owners teasing, Goddard can't help but be sarcastic "If you don't stop acting like that I'll bite you instead. And could you deprogram that darn twig?"

Knowing his threats to be empty Jimmy continued to be mocking. "Well maybe we need to add another hour to your sleep mode Mr. Grumps, and possibly change a few personality functions."

"Ha, funny. It is to laugh. What's on today's agenda, oh large-headed one?"

"Nothing much. Just meeting a couple of ambassadors for lunch."

"Human or Alien?"

"Both."

After shuddering Goddard walks over to an atmospheric testing console to check results. "That shouldn't be so bad as long as the humans have strong stomachs."

Jimmy, unaware of his comments, is at the moment focusing on a 20 pound rat with nine legs, given to him by a farmer with questions. Namely, will it affect his crops? "I really don't understand this, usually only frogs have this kind of affliction."

Checking over the charts he decides he'll give somebody a chance to ponder the rats condition "Goddard, get a team assembled to figure out what's wrong with little old Jorge."

Goddard stands up on his hind legs, like a biped, and puts on his lab coat (yes, I said lab coat). "What's up, did he grow another foot?"

"Not quite, but he seems to be growing six more toes."

Goddard looks up to Jimmy with an annoyed glare. "That's it? You want to assemble a team to find out why a nine legged rat is growing more toes?"

"They're on his ears."

While Goddard looks at what appears to be tiny knobs at the end of Jorge's ears, Jimmy is getting ready to see two ambassadors to discuss Travel expenses. "You might want to check his blood work and compare it with the pesticides currently on the market."

"Right, Boss. I'll get some newbies on this one."

"You do that, and this time don't scare them with your Wizard of Oz impression."

"Oh come on that's funny."

As Jimmy walked out the door you could just barely hear him saying, "Not when it's my image you're using."

Of course, Goddard heard him perfectly. "Yes it is, your enormous head is perfect for it. Now little dude we are going to help you out and amputate about five of those appendages. You can keep the extra toes though."

----Journals Side Note----

Goddard doesn't normally understand animal behavior but in this case the rat was more than capable of understanding that he was going to be okay, and that he would finally get rid of the foot that was currently growing from his butt. It itched him something fierce.

You may be wondering why they don't put it to sleep then conduct an autopsy. There is a reason. The patient is a current sentient species of rat that is necessary for the Farm community. Their job is to eliminate as many pests, other then themselves from eating the crops.

You haven't seen anything until you see a rat use Jiu Jitsu to smack down a crow. Also they are fed a diet that makes there poop good for fertilization. So far this guy, who we call Jorge, is an isolated incident.

His species is intelligent but unable to communicate verbally, at least not the way humans understand. They communicate by writing and a color-coded chart used by Farmers to better help them in every way possible.

Another thing you may wish to know is that this species originated in New York. They currently live better lives and are not slaves. They have an excellent health plan.

-----End----

Goddard, while trying to find candidates for his current project, was also testing out different voices for fun.

"Lets see now, Nixon 'I am not a crook' no, Monty python "'Nee, Nee' um no, Mickey Mouse 'Gosh Minnie, you're cute.' No. Ah here's a new one 'On the good ship Lollypop…' Ugh I don't think so. Okay back to work."

After changing his voice patterns back to their original specs, he finds a few who would seem qualified for his antics, or his teaching. With him you never know.

"Hey here are a few good candidates:

Dr. Eddwerd Peach is Resident in the Field of Robotics and a Geneticist. Currently he is working on an alternative cleaning solutions that won't hurt the environment.

Dr. Stephen Greene, Expert in the field of Metallurgy. He also is an expert in the field of psychological communication (he reads minds).

Dr. Scotty McScottsman. Although he is considered a troublemaker, especially during company picnics, he is the best surgeon in the building.

"Okay I got three new guys to give Jorge a better lease on life, or at least the right amount of legs. Now I just need to get their attention… Ah of course I'll just tap into the PA system.

----Scene—Cafeteria---

Just as they sat down for lunch, the PA System alerted three individuals.

"Dr. Peach, Dr. Scot, Dr. Greene. Please report to lab 27."

"AHHH Jiminy Cricket, can we eat our lunches first? I just warmed up me a plate of haggis!"

"Very well, but brush your teeth afterwards. I may be a robot, but I do have sensory glands."

"Aye, thanks."

"Oh dear. How can you eat that abomination of a cuisine?"

"Oy, me mum made it just for me. YUSE GOT A PROBLEM WIT DAT?!"

"Hey, keep it down, you're making a scene, and don't worry about it Double D, he's just being an idiot."

"You're right, and perhaps this will help in this dilemma."

At this point Dr. Peach has pulled out a clothespin and applied it to his nose.

"Oy, how ken you breathe wit dat ting?"

"In this case, the point is not to. Stephen, how can you stand the smell so easily?"

"It's no small feat, I just dab on some Vicks before lunch."

"Brilliant. Do you have some with you right now?"

"Whot, and give you an excuse not to look ridiculous wit dat ting on your nose. I'm done. Lets get back at work, Fido's waitin for us."

"Take it easy Scotty not everybody can wolf down their food like you."

"Ahl right then, I'll go brush me teeth while use guys take yur time."

----Scene—Jimmy's Lab—27—

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I assume your lunches were desirable, and that Dr Scot has brushed his teeth.

"Aye, ya bet ah did. Check it, Minty Fresh!"

"That's quite alright, now Dr. Greene would you do the honor of communicating mentally to Jorge over there.

"Oh dear, what is that?"

"That, Dr Peach is a nine legged rat. Your job is to take these cultures and blood samples. Check for any anomalies and see what can be done to stop the growths."

As Dr Peach is walking out of the room you could just barely hear him muttering under his breath.

"Oh Dear, Messy, Messy, Messy."

"Oy, ah don ting I'll eva unda stand dat boy."

"Look whose talking. Besides, give him a break. He's getting better control over his OCD anyway."

"Ahem. Doctor Scott, your job is to remove his extra limbs after Dr Peach is done with the lab work. Dr Greene, how is our patient?"

"Oh he's doing just fine, He asks that we remove the one in his backside first though. Something about an itch he can't reach."

"Ha-Ha, es got a ech on his arse."

"Jorge Says Shut-up Scotty"

"Oy don insul me, I'll be the one cutting yea on the table. Don't wanna cut of da wrong legs eh." This being said as his face wore a menacing grin.

"I do believe we need to work on your bedside manor Dr. Scott."

"Aye, wa eva, I'll be waitin in ma office, seeya Boss."

After his Scottish friend walks out of the room, Dr. Greene couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

'Poor man, ever since his wife died he's… Well he's just not himself anymore.'

'I may be a rat, but I know how he feels.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes, I lost my wife six years ago. All I have left of her is my memories and our Twenty-eight children."

"28?!!"

More than a little surprised, Dr. Greene, while speaking, lost his mental connection and spoke aloud.

"Wow, no wonder the crops have been so good lately. We have armies of these little guys!"

"Yes indeed, Dr. Greene. We may have to see if it's possible he might have spread this problem to his children. We don't want to take a chance and lose so many."

--End(for now)---

Side note from author:

Hey guys here something I've been cooking in my own lab:

Because of new laws of technological advancement. Goddard is an android under Robotics Category Six and Seven, a Teaching Unit that is capable of learning all androids are capable of thought. So you can actually carry a conversation. He is also a category four prankster and is not above teasing people. So watch out you may walk through a door with Confetti in a bucket. Or like one unfortunate victim Mashed potatoes in your shoes, or Glue on your seat, and some times a pizza delivery with anchovies, while your wallet is Missing because of a trained mouse with O.C.D. Poor little guy doesn't like walking on the black tiles of the linoleum floor. His favorite trick is using an enormous (slightly larger) version of Jimmy's head to do his wizard of Oz Impression. This is mostly used for the New Minds that enter the facility.

You may be wondering why Goddard is not by Jimmy's side like he was in Jimmy's youth. The answer to that Question is that Jimmy doesn't trust anybody else to give people the run down of the place. You also may wonder why doesn't he do it him self. He does but unfortunately being a scientist and an Earthian Diplomat has its conflicting issues.

Seven categories of robotics (more stuff that may or may not come in later chapters.

Androids and their Functions. Sometimes categories may cross.

1. Maintenance: They function to maintain Equipment not normally accessible for humans, and to clean large areas such as Streets, Sidewalks, And the outside of Large Structures they even do windows

2. Auto Pilots: they are used for looping travels, such as Buses, trains, and aircraft carriers. These guys usually are not in a body; they are the Computer attached to it.

3. Subterranean: used for underwater exploration and scouts for rural living communities. This is helpful for people who are needed for submarine fueling stations and Marine biologists that wish to study the wildlife a little closer.

4. Miners: Collect mineral deposits. Each Miner is about Three feet long and four inches thick with a round head about the size of a baseball in all principle, like a snake. Their functions are in the same principle as an earthworm. They travel through the earth digesting small amounts of the earth to separate minerals for everyday use. Such as coal, oil, Clay, Gold, and others. Ones that collect for jewel refineries are slightly larger to prevent damage. Each Miner has separate bladders that collect certain minerals from the digestive tract. Any unidentified minerals go to the last bladder for final classification. Anything they don't collect or is vital to the earth goes out their butt. Farmers like them because they can make infertile land capable of growing crops working at a much faster pace then the average earthworm.

5. Informative: they are the earth's weather detectors and they tell people stuff like what time it is in London or where the best tourist attractions are. They rely on information from Humans that travel.

6. Research: Researchers gather every piece of information that can be used by anybody such as a third grader who wants know how to make a volcano that can erupt red/black liquorish. (personally, I'm trying to figure that out.

7. Teacher: Teachers work as researchers and informants who freely give knowledge and are used for How-To Instructions.

Thanks, and if anybody wants to elaborate or even review go right ahead. I consider this a learning experience. One last thing, here is a preview the next chapter. A few lines borrowed from a movie. Ten points to whom ever guesses correctly:

"_Simon, what do have here?'_

"_An Alarm Clock."_

"_Clock, but I'm looking at a bed."_

"_Yes sir you are."_

"_Um, Care to explain."_

_Well Sir it is a mat that goes over the mattress, before the sheets. When set to the desired time. It sends out a pulse to wake up the sleeper."_

"_Well, Very good, has it been thoroughly tested?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well,"_

"_Sorry sir, it seems to have a few glitches."_

"_Hmm, what kind of glitches?"_

"_The pulsations seem to very,"_

"_How much?"_

"_Somewhere between a light tickle to…"_

"_To What?"_

" _I believe the best phrase would be, Oh God, oh God were all going to die!"_

"_How did you come by these results?"_

"_Well, The test dummy kind of Melted."_

"_Right,work on that, I'll be in the next lab"_

"_Bye Sir."_


End file.
